"Theodore's search into the land of Sacred Osmose"
Entry Dated 22 B.C. This is Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz, this is my first diary entry into my many unique adventures across the world, I have discovered a particularly interesting tribe, the "Sacred Osmose", a group of Siamese cat slaves who fled from their Daevite owners and formed a tribe in the more poor parts of the east, they apparently have made beliefs of the "Ulguo"; a legendary creature capable of doing what they have only stated as "horrifyng actions" and "eating our children", while horseless carriages are a top priority in our labs, it hasn't been finished yet, so I have to go through this ugly mud, I might gain a new disease at the end of this mission, but I should surivive. I discovered a creature which even someone as brilliant as me can't explain; it was like a cat, but also a human, yet acted more like an individual who lacks intellect. It ran at me but I threw some copper into the far distance and it simply ran at that, disappearing into the forest, while this creature might be a goliath, I may have found its weakness, and I might turn out to be David. I awoke one night and on my watch it stated 16:23, in the distance was the same strange creature, it starred at me, but I pretended not to look at it, which only caused it to come closer, I got out a machete, and I pointed it at the beast, it ran off So its early in the morning today, I found some natives who are aware of the creatures existince, one of them is named "Vonder"; a tribesman interested in agriculture and cooking, we have been patrolling and this Vonder person actually has shown as a capable fighter, despite primitive technology, he manages to easily kill most animals including bearlife along with some of the unusual lifeforms here, such as massive grey creatures with ivory tusks. We managed to set up a tent in the forests Its 21:10 right now and bloody Vonder reminded me that he saw the Ulguo, it apparently bit Vonder's right arm and showed me his wound, but he managed to cripple the beast, I patched Vonder and he is healthy right now. I might finally end this creature's tyranny and bring some peace for the Sacred Omose tribe. We managed to actually discover the damned beast, Vonder has made me what I believe to be the best food I have ever tasted, I don't know what it was made of, because I have bigger tasks to deal with. I finally killed it, the beast ran at us with a giant dead tree in its left hand, and some bark in its right hand, I think that's supposed to be a shield, I shot the beast in its ribcage, causing the buckshot to pierce through it, the beast let out a scream just like a primates and fell down to the ground, finally I decided to cut its head off, and remove the skull for future display in my growing museum. Perhaps Vonder can prove a potentially valuable person. Though the skull caused some weird effects for only me, some visions and I had a sleep paralysis event, which doesn't seem right cause I have never had a history of that particular phenomenon, but I safely secured it in a glass box, so that the individuals handelling it won't suffer a similar effect. Today is my last day in the east, me and Vonder have greeted the Sacred Omose and told them that the Ulguo was finally dead, and that they wouldn't be harassed by it. I am prefectly fine along with Vonder, we have had no sign of disease at the present. Category:Tales Category:Theodore S. Vonswartz